


drunk love

by omicore



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omicore/pseuds/omicore
Summary: Kaoru was wasted but instead of calling for his friend, he accidentally called kojiro instead. Letting joe hear all of his emotions and rants about his life, and maybe his lover for him.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 21





	drunk love

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short, sorry. I was in a rush so here lol
> 
> Enjoy!!!

There he was again.

Kaoru found himself at a bar, planning on getting wasted to forget his _feelings..._

"Can i get your strongest drink here?"

"Are you sure sir?"

"Yeah"

and with that, the drink was served, in front of him. He took a massive sip from the fancy cup, the scene earlier playing on his head again.

* * *

'tch, that bastard' kaoru cursed the guy few steps away from him as he watches him flirt with the girls, _was it bad to say that, he wished he was the one joe was paying attention to?_

jealousy was his enemy, and right now, the enemy is winning. he /knew/ he loved kojiro, he just couldn't bring himself to say it. he was in denial.

And now, the green boy walked towards him, making him feel some type of way, _how can he act so chill while im right here?_

_how can he say they are just friends? Easily?_

* * *

The male just finished a cup, but he wasn't light or anything, one drink didn't do much to him. He craved for more.

Calling for the bartender, he ordered another, this time it was a tower, all for himself. He surely will regret this tomorrow.

Glass after glass until he found himself on the 8th time ordering

"Sir, you're drunk, are you sure you can till go?" Asked the waiter as kaoru just threw his arms up "fine, fine, i'll call my friend, or whatever" he says, as he clicked on the contact.

"Hello?" the person on the other line asked

"Pick me up~~~ im here at a barrr" the pink-haired male replied, while cackling

"What bar?"

"The bar we always go to! Oh my! Did ya forget shadow!!"

"This isnt-"

"Just come dimwit" he cuts him off, immediately hanging up, waiting for the orange male to pick him up.

"Kaoru??" Asked the male, koaru turned to him and laughed "youre a little buffer, shadow"

"I told you im not-"

"Ah, whatever, lets go outta here" and with that the male was pulled outside, and as soon as they did, blossom started crying.

"Fuck!" He yelled up to the sky, while kicking whatever was on his way, "what..?" Asked the guy, "shadow, he will never- l-love me!" He yelled, in between hiccups, "im not shadow, im joe asshat" the other complained

"FUCK YOU JOE! YOU ALWAYS FLIRT WITH GIRLS! PAY ATTENTION TO ME AND ME ONLY!" Kaoru, once again yelled while still looking up to the sky before turning around,

"Hey, yo look- like Kojiro-" he says, pointing at him, "its because i am him" he explains, "yeah! Prove it!" 

"The one time, you lost your wallet and i found it because of my-"

"Okay! Shut it!" Cherry walked closer to him and pulled him. They soon found each other on a rooftop, looking at the beautiful view.

"H-hey..?" Cherry called out, still hiccuping

"Yeah..?" Joe said, focusing his attention to the male beside him

"Why.. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why cant- you see-- that i- i fucking LOVE YOU! Why cant i have you? Why won't you give me attention, why dont you touch me the way you touch those bitches?! Am i not enough??? Why..?" Kaoru blurted out, tears were now visible as his eyes glowed, it took a few seconds for joe to process the scene and when he did, he let it all out

"I love you! I really do! I- thought you didn't love me! I tried to shrug it off, please...im sorry, kao, im so so sorry..." He explains as he cupps the other's ckeeks

"May i..?" He whispered, receiving a nod from kaoru. And with that, their lips connected, the feeling they both always wanted. It was **addicting.**

They both pulled away, staring at each other as they catched their breaths, before whispering those three words

_"i love you, kaoru"_

_"I love you too, kojiro"_

" hey, didn't yo say, yo wanted me to touch you..?" Asked joe, and kaoru nodded, he picked him up and brought him to the car, to _his_ place

* * *

The birds chirped as the sun went up, hitting kaoru's skin.

He woke up, an was about to wake up when he felt a pain on his lower half and a weight on..his hips?

He turned to the right to see the owner of the arm, ready to hit him but stopped as he saw, the love of his life, he examines the room and, he realized he was in joe's room...naked?

"What the-!" The pink said as he moved, he stopped wiggling when he heard a deep voice say,

"mm kao back to bed, its still early"

His faced flushed and asked 

"The fuck am i doing here? naked??"

Kojiro sits up and smirks

"So ya dont remember last night? I can just recreate it for you" he says with a wink.

And just at that moment, all the memories came flooding to him...

* * *

The green haired kissed kaoru, as if he was the last meal, slowly taking off their clothes while making their way upstairs, kojiro tapped the other's thigh, signaling him to jump.

They went it and they couldn't be bothered to lock the door, as kaoru was thrown gently on the bed, kojiro was now on top

"May i?" He asked for consent

"Yes, please, Ko.."

An that night, was went by with kaoru's screams, moans, and grunts, along with kojiro

He has no regrets

* * *

"..we slept, together..?"

"Yeah, s-sorry, you were drunk, you probably didn't mean what you sai-"

"No! Its just- im- you love me...?"

"I do, love." He said with a giggle as kaoru just smiles softly at him, before deciding to cook a meal and get ready but,

"Ko, i cant feel my legs.."

kojiro laughed, before picking him up, bridal style

"Dont worry, i'll carry you, princess."

_damn, he really was in love with this idiot._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for making it this far, its not the best haha im still working on my writing skills, but i hope u enjoyed.


End file.
